It's Our Story
by kyungkkamjong
Summary: Kisah para murid Seoul Musical High School yang menyatukan cinta mereka di sebuah acara festival. Dibantu oleh para fujoshi akut yang merupakan geng terkenal di sekolah tersebut. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? #summarygagal. KRISTAO. BAEKYEOL. KAISOO. XIUCHEN. SULAY. HUNHAN. YAOI! EXO fanfiction. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title : It's Our Story

Cast : All member EXO, SUJU, 2ne1, F(X), SNSD

Pair : official pair

Genre : Romance, School Life, A little bit Humor

Lenght : Chapter 1/?

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, TYPOS, HUMOR GARING dll

A/N : annyeong haseyo *bow, gomawo buat yang udah pada baca ff ini. Gomawo~ *cipokinsatusatu langsung aja tanpa banyak bacot, .Do(T)

Chapter 1

Author POV

"appa aku pergi ne! Annyeong!" kata d.o dengan semangatnya lalu menutup pintu depan rumahnya, bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah barunya, yap dia adalah murid baru SM high school sekolah ter ter ter dan ter segalanya dia jalan kaki ke sekolah dengan seragam lengkap. Memang bisa di bilang d.o bukan anak orang kaya, dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ternama itu karena beasiswa. D.o memang pintar dan jago menyanyi, dan juga sangat polos,cute, walau dia mungil namun menambah kesan ke unyu annya *lebay

d.o sudah sampai di depan sekolah barunya. Di merasa senang dan segera memasuki kelasnya. Disana dia bertemu beberapa teman baru dan dia duduk dengan baekhyun, walau baru bertemu tapi mereka sudah akrab, di kelasnya dio juga berkenalan dengan Xi luhan, Zi tao, Yixing ,Minseok a.k.a xiumin. *teeeeeeet* bel tanda masuk berbunyi semua murid duduk di bangku masing masing, dan masuk lah seorang namja yang memiliki tampang chunsa ya dia adalah kyuhyun songsaenim guru sejarah, "annyeong haseyo, aku adalah guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Kyuhyun imnida, kalian bisa panggil aku kyu songsaenim" "annyeong songsaenim" kata murid di kelas itu serempak. Pelajaran pun di mulai

SKIP

"dio-ah kajja ke kantin, aku sudah lapaaar~" rengek baekhyun, "sebentar baek, aku sedang merapihkan buku ku, kau tidak lihat?" tanya dio dengan sabar *angel bangeeet "tapi aku lapaaar" "pergilah bersama luhan dan yang lainnya, aku akan menyusul" ucap dio, "huh yasudah, cmon guys kita makaaaan" ucap baekhyun dengan kencang, dan yang lainnya hanya menurut dan pergi. Tinggalah dio dikelas itu sendiri, dia masih sibuk sampai tidak merasa ada yang memandangi nya dari pintu kelas, ya namja berkulit tan itu memperhatikan dio dengaan tatapan yang aneh, lalu dia bersmirk ria. Dio yangsudah selesai membereskan bukunya pun keluar kelas, namun di hadapannya ada namja berkulit tan itu, dio tersenyum "permisi aku mau lewat" dengan ramahnya, namun lelaki tan itu tidak juga pegi. Dio bingung. Tiba tiba namja itu berkata "annyeong namaku kai, siapa namamu?" dio kaget, suara itu terdengar sangat manly dan errrr sexy mungkin "eoh? Naneun do kyungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggil ku dio" jawab nya ramah sembari terenyum. Hmmm manis juga pikir namja kulit tan atau kai itu. "kau akan pergi kemana?mau ikut denganku ke kantin?" "aniya, tapi aku memang akan kekantin, aku rasa temanku sudah menunggu." Sambil tersenyum dio menjawab. Tiba-tiba PLETAKK "berhenti kau merayu dio bodoh!" baekhyun memukul kepala kai dengan keras. Dio anya menunjukan ekspresi O.O "ya!baekhun apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Aku tidak menggodanya hanya ingin berkenalan saja!" menggoda? Pikir dio. Dia sedang menggodaku? "berisik! Sudah sana pergi kkamjong!" usir baekhyun dengan teriakan ganas(?) nya. Kai pun pergi sambil mendengus kesal

Author POV

Dia menggodaku? "dio kau baik baiksaja kan? Kau tidak di apa apakan oleh namja sialan tadi?" luhan berkata dengan wajah khawatirnya, "tidak luhan, aku baik baiksaja"kata dio yang masih terheran heran. "dio-ah jangan pernah berbicara lagi dengan namja itu, kau mungkin belum mendengar beritanya karena kau siswa baru sekolah ini" ucap tao sambil berbisik. Dio mengangguk walau masih terheran heran. Mereka pun berjalan ke kantin.

kantin

"KYAAAAAAA!" "GYAAAA kris oppa kau sungguh tampaaaan!" "GYAAAAAA geng ini sungguh tampaaaan!" di kantin berisik sekali, banyak yeoja yang berteriak memekakan telinga. Dio masuk dengan heran dan penuh sesak, begitu juga teman temannya. Mereka menemukan meja kosong dan langsung mendudukinya. Baekhyun dan tao pergi mengambil makanan untuk mereka, "berisik sekali!seperti di pasar malam saja!" ucap luhan sedikit berteriak, yanglainnya mengangguk setuju, mereka tahu (kecuali dio) bahwa yang yeoja2 sinting teriaki itu adalah geng terkenal se antero jagat raya yaitu geng wolf yang diketuai oleh wu yi fan a.k.a kris dan anggotanya adalah kai, chanyeol, sehun, chen, dan suho. Mereka adalah namja namja terkece seluruh dunia dan juga berasal dari keluarga ter wah se korea selatan. Mereka duduk tepat di samping meja dio dan teman temannya. Para yeoja sinting itu mulai mebubarkan diri dan kembali ke rutinitas masing masing. "hyung terkadang aku benci berhadapan dengan yeoja yeoja gila ini" dengus sehun si maknae dengan kesal "aku tau itu hunnie, mau bagaimana lagi kita memang tampan" ucap chanyeol percaya diri sambil terbahak bahak, namun channyeol tiba tiba diam saat kris memberinya deathglare, yang lainnya terkekeh melihat si happy virus nya ini ketakutan. Beralih ke meja dio, bakhyun tengah menyantap jjangmyeon pesanannya, sementara luhan dan tao hanya memesan jus jeruk, xiumin dan dio memakan cookies yang lay bawa dari rumah, sementara lay hanya menatap temannya makan, dia memang sudah kenyang karena tadi pagi terlalu banyak makan di rumahnya, tapi dia sesekali meminta jus jeruk milik luhan atau tao. Diam diam kai memandiangi dio yang sedang bercanda dengan teman temannya sambil memakan kue, sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya melihat kai "aigoo kai kau menyukai namja bermata besar itu? Ckckckckck dia masih kurang cantik dari luhannie ku..." ucap sehun sambil tertawa tertahan, takut kris memberinya deathglare,"ya!maknae gila, untuk apa aku menyukainya? Dia hanya..." omong-an kai berhenti "hanya apa hyung?" "dia hanya... manis" ujar kai sambil berbisik. Tak kuasa menahan tawa yang cetar membahana sehun tertawa sangat keras bahkan mengagetkan kris yang tengah meminum jus jambu nya hingga muncrat dan suho yang sedang makan bakso hingga tumpah, dan chanyeol yang sedang melamun pun tersentak kaget, kris dan yang lainnya memberi deathglare pada sehun namun tak dihiraukan olehnya, akhirnya kai berdiri dan menggusur sehun yang masih tertawa ngakak itu keluar dari kantin. Melihat kejadian aneh itu dio dan teman temannya hanya bercengo ria...

Author POV

"YAAA! Pabo apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah?! Kau memancingku untuk berkata itu!dasar namja pabo gila!" bentak kai pada sehun yang masih terkikik geli "aish hyung seharusnya kau melihat ekspresi mu saat kau bilang bahwa si mata bulatt itu manis!" ucap sehun yang tak merasa bahwa hyung nya ini sedang sebal padanya "aish PABOOOOO!" ucap kai sambil menjitak kepala sehun dan menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "sudah lah hyung, dia memang manis akui saja hyung, kalau kauu mulai suka padanya" ucap sehun lagi sedikit lebih tenang "aku tidak akan beri tahu siapa siapa hyung aku janji" lanjutnya. Kai hanya memberi deathglare ter death nya pada sehun lalu peri sambil berdengus kesal

SKIP

*teeeeeet* bel tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi, semua orang yang ada di kantin berhamburan keluar kantin, termasuk dio dan kawan kawannya. Saat hendak keluar pintu ada yang mendorong xiumin dengan kerasnya hingga ia terjatuh GUBRAKK! Suara keras akibat bertemunya pantat baozi itu dengan lantai. Xiumin mengaduh kesakitan, namun sadar temannya sudah pergi menjauh, xiumin mendengus kesal, tiba tiba sebuah tangan malaikat terulur padanya, xiumin melongo dan menegadah saat melihat sosok seorang chen sedang beridiri di depannya sambil menyodorkan tangan itu, xiumin yang polos itu hanya cengo dan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, chen bingung dengan kelakuan xiumin langsung menarik tangan xiumin agar bisa berdiri, xiumin yang kaget pun mengaduh kesakitan "aa.. appoyo..." "gwenchanayo?" suara lembut chen membuat xiumin ter cengo cengo kembali "heloo, gwenchanayo?" kata chen sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka xiumin "a.a.a. nee, gwenchanayo.." ucap xiumin sambil tersenyum dan wajah nya terasa memanas. "jinjja? Aku rasa tadi jatuh mu sangat keras" ucap chen. Xiumin hanya tersenyum malu, saat tiba tiba ada yang menarik kerah seragam chen "berhenti berpacaran boy, ini sudah bel" kata ahjumma penjaga kantin yang di kenal dengan nama park bom itu, chen hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengaleg xiumin pergi. Tunggu, berpacaran? Apa aku terlihat sedang berpacaran dengan chunsa bernama chen ini? Ujar xiumin, pipinya memanas saat dia sadar jika chen mengalengnya dan mengantarkannya ke kelas xiumin. Tunggu bagaimana dia tahu kelas ku? Ujar xiumin dalam hati

Lay yang menyadari bahwa xiumin hilang langsung berkoar(?) berteriak teriak mencari xiumin, dibantu yang ainnya. Tapi bel sudah berbunyi 2 kali artinya tidak boleh ada murid yang di luar kelas lagi atau mereka akan di hukum. Terpaksa mereka berlima pun masuk kelas. Tao melihat seseorang dibalik pintu kelas nya saat CL songsaenim tengah mengajar, dan terdengar ketukan, TOK TOK TOK. CL songsaenim mebuka pintunya. Betama kaget nya lay dan kawan kawannya saat melihat xiumin sedang berdiri disana dengan wajah merah dan seperti menahan sakit "kau dari kelas ini? Kenapa kau belum masuk? Apa yang kau lakukan HAH?!" ujar CL songsaenim dengan nada membentak "mi mianhae songsaenim, tadi aku harus ke uks dulu, aku terjatuh di kantin" ucap xiumin takut takut sambil menunduk dengan sangat dalam, "oooh~ begitu, masuklah, lainkali hati hati saat berjalan, arrachi?" ucap CL songsaenim lebih lembut "ne songsaenim, kamsahamnida" ucap xiumin sambil tersenyum dan langsung duduk di bangkunya bersama lay.

*teeeeeeeet* bel berbunyi pertanda jam istirahat kedua sudah habis dan anak anak pun masuk ke kelas mereka masing masing.

Hoaaaaaaaam lay menguap, sudah yang ke 5 kali jika dihitung hitung. Memang pelajaran kali ini kosong karena guru mereka mengadakan rapat untuk festival bulan depan. Lay memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah mereka yang cukup luas itu. Disana dia duduk di atas kursi taman yang panjang yang dibuat dari kayu mahoni terbaik di seluruh dunia. Dia menyalakan mp3 playernya dan memainkan lagu tenang yang membuat dirinya merasa damai, tanpa lay sadari di sampinya sudah duduk namja ber paras angelic, ya dia suho, memang sudah lama suho menyukai lay, tapi karena peraturan geng yang tidak memperbolehkan mereka untuk meyukai seseorang kecuali jika mereka semua sudah menemukan tambatan hati mereka*eaaaaa

Suho memperhatikan muka lay yang sepertnya sedang tertidur,suho mengelus surai coklat milik lay dengan lembut, memang dia telah jatuh pada pesona namja di sebelahnya ini, lelaki yang begitu lucu, dan juga menarik saat menari di panggung, mungkin suho sedikit gila menyukai seorang namja dari kalangan ekonomi menengah, tapi suho sadar cinta itu tidak memandang ekonomi. Saat suho menatap wajah lay tiba tiba lay terbangun dan langsung terlonjak kaget melihat suho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut nan penuh perhatian, seketika lay blushing "annyeong lay ssi" sapa suho dengan lembutnya "a ah ne annyeong suho ssi" ujarnya terbata bata "ekhm, lay sebenarnya.. " ucapan suho terpotong dengan jeweran dikuping suho "berhentilah bermesraan kalian ini, ck!" ujar satpam bernama amber itu. Suho hanya nyegir kuda dan pergi sambil menarik tangan lay. "ckckckck anak muda jaman sekarang, suit sekali jika tidak lovey dovey di sekolah" ucap amber sambil menggeengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai berkeliling lagi.

Kini suho dan lay terduduk di bawah pohon cemara yang cukup rindang mereka berdua ngos ngosan, tetapi suho belum melepas pegangan tangannya pada lay, lay yang baru menyadari itu merasa pipinya panas dan benar!mukanya sudah seperti tomat merah yang segar errr*author ngaco

"eungh, lay sbenarnya aku.." *teeeeeet* bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Ugh bel sialan ujar suho dalam hati. Lay yang masih bingung itu pun tetap diam dan tak bergeming,suho mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan lay. lay memandang ke arah suho "lay aku sebenarnya me..." "ya! Suho apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak kris marah, suho langsung berdiri dan tertunduk "mianhae kris, aku hanya terbawa suasana" ujarnya berbohong, tubuhnya bergetar hebat takut kris memarahinya "ah sudahlah! Kita harus segar berkumpul di ruang OSIS!" ujar kris sedikit membentak lalu pergi.. suho pergi mengikuti kris, tapi sbelum nya dia melirik lay dan tersenyum padanya. Lay yag dari tadi blushing maalah cengo melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Sadar dia langsung berlari ke kelas nya

Author POV

"MWOOOOO?! Festivalnya dimajukan?" ucap minzy songsaenim, dia adalah waki kepala sekolah. Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah ruangan kepala sekolah "sooman ssi~ ottokhae? Festival high school se korea dipajukan jadwalnya jadi 2 minggu lagi.." ucap minzy songsaenim "tenang lah, kita kumpulkan semua guru, memang jaesuk itu keterlaluan, kekkekeke tenang saja aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk semua ini" ucap sooman sajangnim degaan santainya, ya dia adalah mungkin salah satu kepala sekolah tergila se antero galaxy ini, dengan pakaian bling bling dan kuku di cat warna hot pink, highheels, make up tebal, tapi dia itu namja-_- dia memang sedikit gila, tidak, sangat gila *ditabokSooman

'_perhatian-perhatian kepada seuruh guru dimana pun anda dimohon untuk segera berkumpul di ruang rapat' _kata kata itu terdengar dari speaker setiap kelas dan tempat.

Seluruh guru pun langsung berkumpul dengan segera di aula, terlihat rapat itu akan segera dimulai. Minzy songsaenim berdiri di depan dan memberi tahu bahwa festival sekolah terbaik di pajukan jadi 2 minggu lagi. Seluruh guru kalangkabut kecuali sooman, "yeorubun tenang lah, saya sudah mempunyai ide bagaimana cara menyempatkan waktunya" ujar sooman lantang. Mereka pun berbisik bisik dan mendengarkan ucapan sooman sambil mengangguk angguk.

'_perhatian perhatian kepada seluruh anggota OSIS mohon kumpul di aula' _kata minzy songsaenim di interphone. Sebenarnya anggota OSIS itu adalah geng wolf dan di tambah beberapa anak buahnya, tetapi ketuanya bukan kris, tetapi Suho. Kris hanya sebagai wakilnya.

Segera mereka dan anak buahnya masuk ke aula "nah anak anak ku yang tercinta, festival di majukan jadi 2 minggu lagi, aku harap kalian bisa mempersiapkannya dengan sebaik baik nya cintaku" ucap SooMan posesif, membuat siapapun yang mendengar perkataan tersebut akan seketika merasa illfill dan mual *lemparsompaksooman

Geng itu hanya tersenyum, lalu pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk mengadakan rapat perihal festival tersebut. "jadi kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya sesuai dengan rencana"ucap suho "tapi kita harus merekrut beberapa anggota baru" sambung chen, "ya chen benar, menghias seluruh sekolah ditambah menampilkan hiburan khas sekolah kita itu sulit jika hanya anggota OSIS ini yag melakukannya" tambah chanyeol. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk angguk. "bagaimana jika kita menambah setiap satu orang yang kita kenal dari tiap extra?" kai menambahkan "betuuul, aku akan mengajak baekki ku!" ujar chanyeol semangat. Kris yang sedari tadi diam pun setuju setelah menimbang nimbang, "ayolah kris biarkan kita mempunyai namjachingu!" celoteh chanyeol membuat semua yang ada disana tersonta kaget, kris hanya berdehem lalu mengangguk malas. Artinya mereka sekarang boleh memiliki namja chingu! "YEEEEAAAH!" koor mereka ber 5, eh tapi tunggu, bukankah artinya kris juga sudah memiliki tambatan hatinya? Mereka sendiri tidak tahu siapa, hanya kris tuhan dan namja itu yang tau, mungkin.

Kris POV

Tuhan, apa yang aku rasakan? Saat melihat namja bermata panda itu membuat jantungku rasanya berhentii berdetak. Dia sangat mirip dengan tao, sahabatku yang pergi saat aku masih sd. Dia pergi ke china. Aku tidak pernah bertmu dengannya lagi. Tapi seketika dia hadir dihadapanku dengan sebilah tongkat wushu, bermandikan peluh, mata pandanya yang lucu. Ya dia tao ku yang hilang bertahun tahun lalu. Tak sengaja tao melemparkan tongkat wushu nya kesembarang arah karena melihat seekor kucing yang melintas "aigooo kau manis sekali kucing.. kau mengingatkanku pada kris gege" ujar tao sambil mengangkat kucing itu setinggi tingginya. Kucing itu hanya mengeong kegirangan. Kris yang menangkap tongkat tao saat dia lemparkan hanya geleng geleng kepala. 'dia masih seperti anak kecil' batin kris. Dia sudah membulatkan keinginanya untuk menghampiri tao "uhm, tao ssi..." tao berbalik sambil memeluk kucing itu "k k kris gege?!"ucapnya kaget "kau masih ingat denganku ya tao" tanya kris sambil tersenyum. "aaah tentu saja kris ge. Mana mungkin aku melupakan sahabat sepertimu" ucap tao girang "aku pikir kris ge yang melupakanku hahaha" sambungnya lagi 'sahabat sepertiku, dia sama sekali tidak menanggapku lebih dari sahabat' batinku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, dia tampak sangat kegirangan, entah karena aku atau kucing itu -,- "uhm begini tao, aku ingin mengajakmu masuk ke anggota OSIS untuk membantu kami dalam mepersiapkan festival 2 minggu lagi. Kau maukan?" ujarku sedikit pesimis, aku tahu tao paling tidak mau masuk organisasi yang terlalu terikat, kecuali apa yang dia sukai seperti martial art. Dia sepertinya setengah berfikir "apakah aku bisa bersama gege jika aku masuk OSIS?" DEG... 'dia ingin bersamaku? Tapi kenapa?' "aaah tentu saja kau akan bersama dengan gege mu tercinta Tao ssi!"teriak chanyeol dari balik pohon. Aku kaget melihat chanyeol, dia selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat, aku memberinya deathglare, dia langsung berhenti tertawa dan segera berlari pergi saat melihat baekhyun lewat. "ma maafkan chanyeol tao, dia memang sedikit gila"aku berkata seadanya. Tao hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Tao POV

"aaah tetu saja kau akan bersama gege mu tercinta Tao ssi!" suara itu membuat ku tersentak kaget plus malu, Tuhan aku memang masih sangat mencintai kris dari dulu hingga sekarang. kurasakan mukaku memanas pasti sangat merah. Kulihat kris memberi temannya itu deathglare, ya namja bernama chanyeol itu. Saat dia sudah pergi, kris gege memandang ke arah ku DEG.. aku rasa aku blushing lalu sekarang dia memandangku dengan tatapan lembut, aku hanya mengangguk, dan aku lihat dia tersenyum 'tuhan, ya senyuman yang terlihat dingin walau sebenarnya hangat, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya' lalu dia pergi tapi sebelumnya dia memberikan ku tongkat yang aku lempar tadi, kulit tangannya sedikit bergesekan dengan kulitku. Aku serasa tersengat ribuan volt listrik berarus AC. Mungkin dia tidak merasakannya tetapi aku sangat deg degan disaat saat seperti ini. "haaaaah, pangeran kapan aku bisa memilikimu?" ucapku setelah dia pergi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : It's Our Story**

**Cast : All member EXO, SUJU, 2ne1, F(X), SNSD**

**Pair : KaiDo, SuLay, RisTao, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, A little bit Humor**

**Lenght : Chapter 1/?**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, TYPOS, HUMOR GARING dll**

**A/N : annyeong haseyo *bow, gomawo buat yang udah pada baca ff ini. Gomawo~ *cipokinsatusatu **

**makasih buat yang udah review**

**kkaebsong : pengennya sih gitu, tapi mereka OSIS, dan OSIS di sekolah aku pada baek baek #promosi. Tapi aku usahakan salah satu dari mereka rada rada bad boy. terimakasih atas review nya...**

**younlaycious88 : terimakasih, author terharu ToT**

**Im Seok Hyo : Oke, insyaallah, aku tambah XiuChen sepesial buat kamu..**

**YAOI**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ!**

Chapter 2

Chanyeol POV

Senang sekali rasanya aku berhasil menjahili kris hyung, tapi saat itu aku melihat baekhyun lewat. Aku berlari menujunya GREP "YA!aish chanyeol kau mengangetkan ku saja" ucapnya saat aku memegang tangannya. "baekki~ mau ya masuk OSIS, hanya sementara sampai festival selesai, aku mohooon"ucapku sambil ber aegyo ria. "aku tidak mauu!" ucapnya keras "ayolah baekki chagi~ aku mohon"aku memeluknya dari belakang "ya! Yeollie lepaskan akuu!" ucapnya sambil memuku tanganku "tidak akan sampai baekki setuju dan ikut OSIS!" ucapku "huh baiklah baiklah, tapi lepaskan aku" ucapnya, aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dari baekhyun, ya dia adalah namja chingu ku. Aku sudah backstreet dengannya selama 2 bulan ini. "terimakasih chagiya~" ucapku lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas "YAAA! Paboya! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?! Aish manusia autis ini!" katanya, aku tahu dia kaget. Aku selalu menyukai wajah kagetnya. "ahahaha biarkan saja, lagipula kris hyung sudah memperbolehkan anggota geng untuk berpacaran" ucap ku sambil memeluk pinggangnya kembali, "mwoo? Apa kris ge sudah gila? Mengapa bisa?" ujar baekhyun. Aku hanya mengedikan bahu dan mulai menggandeng tanganya lalu pergi ke kelas.

Author POV

Tanpa mereka sadarai ada seorang yeoja melihat mereka dari bekalang pohon sambil terkikik dan di tangannya ada kamera LSR dan di lehernya tergantung teropong bintang *tabok readers

Dia adalah taeyeon, ketua geng X lady, geng itu beranggotakan 9 orang yeoja yaitu yoona, yuri, seohyun, hyeoyeon, jessica, tiffany, sooyoung, sunny dan tentunya taeyeon. Mereka adalah geng seperti geng wolf tetapi versi wanitanya. Mereka adalah fujoshi tingkat akut dan akan melakukan apapun untuk medapat informasi, foto dll yang berhubungan dengan yaoi. Taeyeon bersmirk ria saat mengetahui bahwa dia menemukan satu lagi yaoi coupe yaitu BaekYeol. Baik gang wolf , baekhyun dan kawan kawan sangat dekat dengan anggota gang Xlady.

Other place

Sehun POV

"luhannie~ ayolah ayolah ayolaaaaah ikut OSIS, aku ingin kau ada di sampingku~" ucapku manja sambil menyender di bahu luhan gege, aku sedang berada di atap sekolah bersama luhan ku, aku sama seperti chanyeol melakukan backstreet.. "hmmmm, baiklah hunnie, aku akan ikut" ujarnya pelan. Yeeeeeees! Itu yang aku tunggu tunggu. "gomawo baby, jeongmal gomawo, saranghae~" kataku sambil mengelus pipinya lembut, aku menangkup wajahnya dan mendekatkan dengan wajahku, aku meniumnya bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia mendorong dadaku pelan. Aku tahu dia kehabisan nafas, aku melepaskan ciumanku dan membiarkan dia menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyak nya. Lalu kupeluk dia dan menggandengnya ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Luhan POV

Aku paling benci melihat sehun ber aegyo dan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, akhirnya aku menyetujuinya walau sebenarnya aku takmau. Dia segera menangkup wajahku, aku rasa muka ku panas, dia mendekatkan kepalanya dan sedikit menarik kepalaku. Aku sudah tau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Kurasa benda kenyal dan hangat itu menyentuh bibirku. Aku membiarkannya melakukan sesuka hatinya, tapi aku mulai kehabisan oksigen dan aku pun mendorong dadanya pelan. Sehun segera melepaskan bibir nya dan membiarkanku menghirup oksigen. Setelah tenang dia memelukku dan menggandeng ku ke kelas.

Author POV

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang wanita bernama sunny memfoto mereka saat mereka sedang ber kisseu ria, dia lalu tersenyum dan segera turun dan masuk kekelas nya.

Suho POV

"lay ssi kau maukan masuk OSIS?hanya sementara hingga festival itu selesai" ucapku sambil tertunduk. Ya aku sedang bersama lay di tempat aku pertama bertemu dengannya. Dia hanya diam "kumohon" ucapku lagi. "molla" ucapnya dingin. Dia selalu begitu.. "lay kumohon" ucapku sambil memegang tangannya dan mendekapkan di dadaku. Kulihat dia tersontak kaget tapi berusaha untuk tenang, "kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya pelan "karena aku ingin kau berada di sampingku" ucapanku sepertinya membuatnya kaget, terlihat dari sorot matanya "karena aku juga menyukaimu" sambungku, dia sontak melihat kearahku sambil mebulatkan matanya.'tuhan mengapa menciptakan manusia se lucu dia?' "m mwo?" katanya terbata "ne, lay-ah aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapku lagi sambil melihat kepadanya dan berusaha meyakinkannya."hmm" 'eh? Dia mengangguk? Dia mau?' "jinjja lay? Jjinjayo?" ucapku tak percaya "heum suho, aku mau" ujarnya malu, kulihat mukanya merah padam. "gomawo chagi~ saranghae~!" ucapku sambil mengecup tangannya.

Lay POV

"ne lay, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya lagi sambil melihat kepadaku dan kulihat dia berusaha meyakinkanku."hmm" ucapku sambil mengangguk. Dia terlihat kaget. "jinjja lay?jinjjayo?" ucapnya sedikit berteriak, "ne hyung, aku mau" ujarku malu," gomawo chagi~ saranghae~!" 'gomawo? Aniya, aku yang berterimakasih padamu suho hyung'. CUP~ dia mengecup tanganku, oh god mati aku! Dan kahirnya aku pun masuk OSIS dan sepertinya yang lainpun begitu.

Author POV

Seperti yanglainnya, mereka diawasi oleh yeoja jangkung bernama sooyoung itu. Dia tersenyum sambil melirik(?) hasil jepretan yang menurutnya bagus *tendangsooyoung tepat saat suho mencium tangan lay.

Author POV

Keesokan harinya banyak yeoja juga namja murid murid sekolahan tersebut berdiri di depan mading sambil menatap foto foto disana dengan wajah takpercaya "igeu mwoyaaa? Sehun kuu~ andwaee~" tangis beberapa yeoja di sana "kyaaaaa yeolkuuuu~ wae? Kenapa bukan aku sajaa~" sahut yanglain, "su suho oppa, kau jahaaat~!" ucap yeoja lainnya, suasana depan mading terlihat sangat kacau hingga mading nya pun ikut bersedih-_-

"MINGGIR!" ucap kris lantang sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disitu terlonjak dan segera berbaris rapih dipingir mading."Ige mwoya!" ucapnya sambil merobek foto yang ada di mading tersebut. Eits author lupa, di mading itu terpampang nyata foto foto suho, channyeol, dan sehun yang kalian tau lah siapa lagi yang mengambil selain gang X lady. "noona noona itu keteraluan!" ujar kris lagi sambil mengepal tangannya. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja sambil membawa foto foto tersebut dan meninggal orang orang yang tidak kalah berantakan dengan mading tersebut.

"APA APAAN KALIAN INI?! Aku memang membiarkan kalian berpacaran, tapi tidak seperti ini! Mau ditaruh dimana muka geng wolf HAH?! Jawab aku!" bentak kris pada semua anggota geng wolf di basecamp mereka. Kris melirik suho dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan, yang dilirik hanya terdiam sambil menunduk dalam. "jawab! Kalian tidak seidang mengheningkan cipta!" ujar kris lebih garang. Akhirnya suho bangun dari tidurnya(?). "kami tidak melakukannya di depan umum kau tahu? Dan juga noona noona itu memfoto kamu saat kami tidak tahu ada mereka disana, lagipula kau sudah membebaskan kamu dari peraturan itu! Seharusnya kau tidak usah marah pada kami kris!" ucap suho sambil menatap dingin pada kris. "aku tahu! Tapi tidak seharus nya kalian melakukan ini!" ujarnya tak mau kalah, dia sudah mengepalkan tangannya. "kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja dengan couple mu? Kau iri? Lakukan saja! Aku tidak akan melarang mu melakukan apapun dengan couple mu!" ucap suho, sepertinya dia berhasil membuat kris naik darah. BRAKK! Suho tersungkur kebelakang dan dari jung bibirnya mengalir darah segar, suho segera berdiri dan mengelap(?) bibirnya kasar. Dia menatap kris dengan tatapan –mau apalagi kau-. Kris hanya menatapnya dingin sambil pergi keluar ruangan. Chanyeol, kai, sehun, dan chen menatap suho dengan penuh harap supaya mengejar kris, tapi suho menggeleng "dia butuh waktu sendiri" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lalu keluar pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan teman temannya.

Suho POV

Hah, luka ini cukup perih, aku berjalan ke taman belakag dan duduk di kursi panjang itu. Memikirkan kris yang marah hanya semakin membuatku pusing, aku berbaring di kursi panjang itu dan mulai menutup mataku. Rasanya sangat nyaman, sampai sebuah siluet menutup cahaya mentari pagi. Aku membuka sebelah mataku, betapa terkejutnya saat aku melihat lay sedang berdiri dihadapanku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku duduk dan menariknya untuk duduk disampingku. "berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku baik baik saja lay" ucapku sambil tersenyum, padahal bibirku sangat perih. "tidak, kau tidak apa apa suho, ayo ke UKS" katanya sambil berdiri dan menarikku ke UKS. Kulihat banyak yeoja dan namja memandangku dengan lay dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hahaha aku suka saat lay menarikku pergi.

Lay POV

God, dia masih bilang dia tidak apa apa? Suho ihatlah dirimu, berantakan! "duduklah, aku akan mengobatimu" ujarku padanya, dia duduk di atas kasur UKS. Aku membuka kotak p3k dan mengambil betadine serta perban kecil didalamnya. "aakh! Pelan chagi, itu sakit!" ucapnya, "sabar suho ini tak akan lama, hanya tinggal menempel perbannya saja" ucapku pelan, sambil menempelkan perbannya. "yeah, selesai!", tapi tiba tiba, suho memegang taganku yangmasih menempel pada sudut bibirnya, dia memindahkan tanganku pada pipinya. "hm lembut, diamlah beberapa saat" ujarnya pelan sambil menggosikkan tangan ku pada pipinya. "suho, lepaskan" ucapku sambil menarik tanganku pelan, dia malah memegang tanganku lebih erat, "diamlah, sebentar saja lay" akhirnya aku membiarkan tangannya. Aku tahu aku pasti blushing.

Author POV

Kris tampak berjalan tergesa gesa sambil mengepalkan tangannya, terlihat sekali raut wajah kesal tergambar jelas di mukanya. BRAKK! Kris mendobrak sebuah pintu dengan kasar membuat 9 yeoja diruangan itu terkejut. "noona! Apa yang kalian lakukan!kau membuat martabat geng ku hancur!" ucap kris kasar sambil menapat satu persatu noona nya dengan tatapan tajam, "tenang kris. Semua orang harus tau jika mereka sudah mempunyai pujaan hati, dan sebaik nya kau segera menyusul!" ucap salah satu yeoja bernama yoona itu. "tapi tidak begini caranya!" ucap kris sambil tetap memasang wajah cemberut, "kris, aku tahu seharusnya tidak membicarakna ini denganmu, tetapi, cara ini bisa membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah festival itu" ujar taeyeon tenang. "maksudmu?" tanya kris dingin. Taeyeon hanya bersmirk ria dan segera menyuruh kris duduk di hadapannya.

Other place

Author POV

Dio sedang bercanda dengan Tao,tidak sengaja dia melihat kearah pintu. Dia merasa terkejut saat melihat penampakan -_-, namja berkulit tan a.k.a Kai. Dio menyenggol tangan baekhyun dan menunjuk kearah pintu dengan mukanya. Baekhyun yang melihat arah tunjukan Dio segera kaget dan langsung berdiri, GREP! "biarkan aku saja baekki" ucap Dio sambil meyakinkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Dio hanya menghela nafas dan mengahampiri Kai "ada apa? Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Dio dengan senyum nya. "aku mencari mu Dio" ucap Kai seadanya...

Dio POV

"aku mencarimu Dio" katanya, "eoh?waegurae?" aku menjawabnya. Sumpah aku bingung kenapa dia mencariku, kulihat baekhyun tetap menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan tajam. GREP, DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP. Tanpa aku sadari kini aku sudah berada di atap sekolah dengan Kai yang masih memegang tanganku erat. Tunggu kenapa dia membawaku kemari? Jangan jangan? Aish usir lamunan buruk mu itu Dio! Xiumin dan yang lainnya memang sudah memberitahu aku, kalau Kai itu 'bad boy' dan playboy, juga lumayan pervert *maafkan aku kai

"ekhem!" dia berdehem(?) aku terbangun dari lamunanku. "a a ne? Ada apa?" kaget bukan main aku -_- "begini, aku ingin mengajak mu masuk OSIS, aku yakin Baekhyun dan yanglainnya sudah masuk, jadi aku mengajakmu" ucapnya dingin. Seperti itukah cara mengajak seseorang? Ckck dasar es. "ah, aku malas" ucapku seadanya. Pandangan matanya menajam, dia memegang bahuku erat, oh God bulu kudukku merinding saat dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "kau harus ikut kau tahu? Jika tidak, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu" ucapnya dingin tapi menyeramkan ditambah smirk nya yang membuatku tambah takut. "ta tapi a aku..." kalian pasti tau apa yang aku rasakan bukan? "cepatlah manis, katakan saja IYA! Maka aku akan melepaskan mu" ucapnya sambil mulai mengelus leher ku. Aku merasa tersengat beribu ribu volt listrik. "a ah, ne, aku masuk" kataku sambil berusaha meronta. Dia berhenti mengelus, haaaah tenang nya aku. CUP~ mataku mebulat sepenuhnya.

Kai POV

"a ah, ne aku masuk" ucap namja manis dihadapanku ini, dia meronta, sungguh manis. CUP~ kulihat matanya membulat sepenuhnya, ditambah warna merah merona dipipinya. 'manis' . aku sengaja mengecup bibirnya, rasanya kenyal dan hangat, juga manis. Itu sebagai tanda terimakasihku padanya. Namja yang telah menumbuhkan kembali perasaan hangat ini di hatiku. Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya yangmasih memandangku dengan tatapan –apa apaan ini- aku meninggalkannya sendiri dan segera masuk kekelasku sambil bersiul. Sungguh makhluk indah.

Author POV

Dio kembali kekelasnya dengan wajah merah dan terlihat sedikit malu malu, baekhyun dan yanglainnya segera menghampiri Dio saat dia sudah menduduki kursinya "Dio apa yang terjadi?" xiumin bertanya padanya, "kau baik baik saja?" kali ini tao yang bertanya, Dio tetap terdiam, "apa kau sakit? Mukamu merah Dio" sambung Lay, "apa yang namja itu lakukan?" tanya luhan. Tapi percuma Dio tetap terdiam "Aish!~ jawablah Dio!" kata baekyun sambil menggoncangkan bahu Dio, "first kiss ku" kata Dio pelan, sontak mereka ber5 tahu apa itu artinya "dasar namja pervert, dia menodai Dio!" ucap tao lantang, yang lain mengangguk. "aku senang" sambung Dio, yanglain hanya tercengo mendengar kata kata Dio, "kau serius? Dia namja pervert yang sudah mengambbil first kiss mu secara paksa!" ucap luhan sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Dio, "kau bercanda" ucap baekhyun tak percaya, di sambut oeh anggukan yang lainnya "aku senang dia first kiss ku, walau mungkin aku bukan yang pertama" kata Dio sambil menangkup wajahnya yang terasa panas. "dia sudah gila" ucap xiumin, "aku rasa dia sedang kerasukan" sambung tao, "dia tampak sakit" kata lay, yang lainnya menangguk, dan mulai duduk di bangku masing masing, karena dari 10 menit yang lalu bel sudah berbunyi. Masuklah siwon songsaenim , dia adalah guru ekonomi di sekolah itu, "jadi uang kartal itu dibagi menjadi bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.." seterusnya begitu. Dio masih bersemu merah, dia tidak fokus dalam pelajaran *mirip author kalo lagi mikirin EXO #curcol

**Kyaaaaaa~ selesai juga chapter ke2 nya, gomawo buat yang udah baca, dan udah review. Saranghae~~ mumumumumu *peyuk peyuk**

**maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan, author lagi blank ide ._. #mojok dikamar.**

**gomawo yang udah baca, dan jangan jadi Siders okeeh, akhirkata REVIEW juseyo~..**

**kamsahamnida *bow 90 derajaat**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : It's Our Story

Cast : All member EXO, SUJU, 2ne1, F(X), SNSD

Pair : KaiDo, SuLay, RisTao, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, School Life, A little bit Humor

Lenght : Chapter 1/?

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, TYPOS, HUMOR GARING dll

A/N : annyeong haseyo *bow, gomawo buat yang udah pada baca ff ini. Gomawo~ *cipokinsatusatu langsung aja tanpa banyak bacot, .Do(T)

younlaycious88 : aku sengaja buat dio nya senang, karena author juga senang kalo dio di kiss sama kai #plak

maple fujoshi2309 : aku terbuka terhadap setiap kritikan yang membangun. kita sama sama mesum #author gila

novey : makasih, keep read and review :))

reader : makasiiih

ebici : sekarang ada kok ;)

YAOI

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ!

Chapter 3

Author POV

'Aish sialan, gara gara Dio yang senang dapat first kiss nya dengan si mesum itu, aku jadi harus membeli minuman sendiri ke kantin. Dan kenapa juga aku arus mau saat mereka ber4 menyuruhku membeli minuman di kantin? Aish kau bodoh xiu!' batin xiumin sambil menunggu antrian untuk membeli minuman "aku pesan 6 cola ahjumma" katanya pada Bom ahjumma. "ini" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan 6 kaleng cola. "gomawo" ucap xiumin pada Bom ahjumma sambil membayar minumannya. 'tapi sepertinya asik juga jika aku jadi dio, tapi aku tidak mau kalau yang menjadi firstkiss ku si mesum itu' xiumin berkata pada dirinya sendiri. BRAAK! "asih mengapa aku harus selalu terjatuh di kantin sih!" ucap xiumin eratapi nasibnya, "a a mianhae sunbae, aku sungguh tidak sengaja" kata seseorang yang menabrak xiumin, lalu orang itu pergi seenaknya meninggalkan xiumin yang masih terduduk dilantai, "hoobae kurang ajaaaar!" xiumin berteriak teriak seperti orang gila, tiba tiba dia menyadari seluruh kaleng colanya berserakan dilantai dan ada salah satu yang menggelinding entah kemana arahnya, 'sial' batin xiumin. Xiumin segera memungut kaleng cola yang ada di dekatnya tanpa memperhatikan salah satu colanya yangmasih menggelinding. Tanpa dia sadari, seorang namja bernama chen itu menginjak kaleng cola yang menggelinding dan BRAK! Chen terjatuh dengan cola yang muncrat dan membasahi baju nya. "aaakh! Siapa yang menggelindingkan cola seperti ini!" semua orang yang mendengar kata kata chen langsung menunjuk xiumin yang masih sibuk memungut colanya, sampai dia sadari seluruh orang yang ada di lorong itu menunjuknya dengat tatapan –mati kau- xiumin hanya menggeleng acuh dan memungut kembali colanya. "ekhem" xiumin mendongkak, kaget setengah mati saat melihat chen berdiri tepat dihadapannya sambil menggenggam cola dan baju yang basah. "a a, ada apaya?" ucap xiumin terbata. "kau pemilik cola ini?" kata chen sambil menyodorkan kaleng cola yang sudah kosong kepada xiumin "aku rasa iya" kata xiumin sambil tersenyum, tapi perasaannya merasa tidak enak GREP! "ikut aku!" kata chen sambil menarik tangan xiumin yang masih memengang kaleng kaleng cola. Xiumin kaget dan sontak melepaskan kaleng coa yang ada ditangannya. Orang orang disekitar situ hanya memandang mereka pergi, dan ada beberapa namja mengambil cola gratisan yang terjatuh -_-

Chen POV

"siapa yang menggelindingkan cola seperti ini!" aku bertanya pada orang yang ada di lorong itu, habis sudah pantatku sakit, bajuku basah, dan aku sangat malu. Orang orang disitu menunjuk pada seorang yang sedang memunguti kaleng colanya yang lain. Rasanya aku mengenali bentuk tubuh mungil itu. Ahhhh aku tau dia Xiumin namja yang aku incar incar selama ini. "ekhem" dia mendongkak, "kau pemilik cola ini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat sengaja dingin "aku rasa iya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, apa apaan ini? Mengapa dia tersenyum? Tak kuasa menahan rasa ini(?) aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya "ikut aku" dia kaget dan melepaskan kaleng colanya, kulihat beberapa namja memungut dan meminumnya. Aku membawanya kedepan pintu aula. "apa maksudu melakukan itu! Kau tahu bajuku jadi basah!" ucapku sambil meremas baju basah ku untuk mengeluarkan sisa cola yang masih setia menempel -_- "a, maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak sengaja" ucap ya sambil memelas, kekeke lucu sekali dia. "kau harus mengganti rugi ini!" kataku sambil melihat tajam kearahnya. "apa yang harus aku lakukan? Biarkan aku mencuci bajunya" ucapnya sambil menunduk, terdengar suaranya makin parau seperti menahan tangis. Oh my God, kenapa aku membuatya menangis? Aish kau ini chen. "tidak perlu, yang harus kau lakukan hanya... " aku sengaja menggantung perkataanku. "hanya apa?" ucap nay sambil mulai mendongkakkan kepalanya. "hanya jika kau mau jadi pacar ku" ucapku sambil memegangtangannya. Yang dipegang tangannya hanya melongo sambil membulatkan matanya, kulihat pipinya mulai bersemu merah. "aku serius, ya atau tidak?" ucapku lagi sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Dia masih melongo, kenapa sih dia senang sekali melongo? "kau serius?" ucapnya "kau kira aku berbohong? Jadilah pacarku dan cuci baju ini!" ucapku lagi. Dia masih melongo, "YAAA! Cepat jawab!" aku sungguh tidak sabar, "heum, baiklah baiklah chen ssi, aku mau" ucapnya terbata. "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi -_-" aku memasang wajah dinginku. "maaf, aku hanya tidak percaya" ucapnya sambil bersemu merah. "kau tidak percaya bahwa namja setampan dan manly, juga memiliki suara indah sepertiku akan menembakmu? Bwahahahaha" aku tertawa terbahak bahak. PLETAK! Dia memukul kepalaku,, "kau terlalu percaya diri" ucapnya dingin lalu pergi begitu saja "YA! Xiu baby~ tunggu akuu!" aku berlari mengejarnya lalu menggandeng tangannya.

Xiumin POV

Apa dia bilang? Perkataannya sangat berlebihan, hhhh aku kesal mendengarnya, PLETAK! Aku memukul kepalanya cukup keras. Dia berlari menyusulku dan menggaet manja dilenganku "hentikan! Kau membuat semua orang disini menatap ku dengan tatapan horror!" aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun dia tetap nempel seperti koala -_- . "biarkan saja, aku akan menjaga mu supaya mereka tidak macam macam" ucapnya sambil mencolek pipiku. "aish anak ini" akhirnya aku membiarkan dia bergelantugan di tangan ku. "OMO! Aku lupa cola ku!" aku baru ingat cola yang dipesan teman teman ku. "aish bagaimana ini? Aku pasti akan di keroyok oleh mereka" aku kalang kabut sendiri, ya chen sudah melepaskan tangannya tadi, dan meninggalkanku duduk ditaman belakang SENDIRIAN~ #anggap di cerita spongebob saat squidword pergi keruangan kotak putih

PLUK, aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipiku, kulihat chen membawa sekeresek(?) cola dan menempelkan salah satunya pada pipiku. "aku tahu kau memikirkan cola mu, nih" ujarnya sambil meberika keresek cola itu padaku "dan kudengar teman temanmu sudah marah marah menunggu cola ini, jadi sekarang sana pergi, nanti kau di keroyok, aku tidak mau xiu baby ku dikeroyok" sambugnya lagi sambil menyodorkan keresek cola dan trsenyum dengan indahnya. "gomawo chen chen" ucapku sambil tersenyum. "eoh? Chen chen? Nama panggilan yang bagus, sama sama chagiya. Sudah sekarang pergilah" ucapnya. Aku baru sadar karena aku memanggilnya chen chen. God aku malu " ah , ne annyeong" aku tersenyum sambil membawa keresek berisi cola tadi, dan melambaikan taganku yang sebelahnya lagi. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dengan anggun, tapi tiba tiba raut wajahnya berubah. Aku tidak mengerti jadi aku berbalik dan BRUG! Hidungku sukses menabrak pohon, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa raut wajahnya berganti. -,- kudengar tawanya menggelak dari tempat duduk tadi, aku berbalik dan memberinya death glare, lalu aku belari kekelas ku.

Author POV

~KEESOKAN HARINYA~

'_kepada seluruh anggota OSIS harap kumpul di ruang OSIS' _suara minzy songsaenim terdengar menggema di seluruh area sekolah.

Di ruang OSIS sudah berkumpul beberapa orang termasuk Kris, Suho, Lay dan Tao. Mereka menunggu sisa sisa anggota yang belum hadir. TOK TOK TOK, masuklah baekhyun, luhan, dio, xiumin, sehun, kai, chen, chanyeol dan beberapa anggota lainnya. "jadi kita mulai saja rapat ini" ucap suho didepan ruangan OSIS. "tapi suho tunggu, aku mendapat ide ini dari noona noona X lady. Dia bilang telah menanyakan kepada sooman songsaenim, bahwa juri yang akan memeriksa sekolah kita adalah fujoshi. Dan noona noona itu... " kris menggantung ucapannya. Yang lain hanya menatap kris dengan tatapan penasaran, namun ada di antara mereka yang kaget. "apa kris?" tanya sehun penasaran. "noona noona itu menyarankan untuk kita berprilaku seperti biasa, tetapi saat salah satu anggota geng wolf bertemu dengan juri, kita harus ber lovey dovey" kata kris, dia terlihat menundukan kepalanya, yang lain sontak kaget, noona noona itu sepertinya menggunakan rencana ini hanya untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri, pikir yang lain. "bukankah jika seperti itu malah akan terlihat buruk kris ssi?" tanya Dio, memang benar, bisa saja noona noon dan sooman songsaenim itu salah. "benar kris, aku rasa mereka tidak akan seperti itu" ditambah Luhan. Suho terlihat berfikir "aku rasa itu tidak mungkin Kris" suho angkat bicara. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. "yasudah kita kembali kerencana awal saja, menampilkan setiap ekstrakulikuler di sekolah ini dan mengirimkan perwakilannya untuk tampil. Bagaimana?" tanya suho lagi, yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju. "ya sudah aku ikut kalian, sepertinya aku terlalu termakan ucapan noona noona gila itu" ucap kris dingin. Dia menyesali perkataannya pada anggota OSIS, dan sekarang dia lebih memilih diam. "dari kelas wushu, kita akan mengutus Tao, dari kelas memasak kita mengutus Dio, dari kelas menyanyi kita mengutus Luhan dan Baekhyun, dari kelas dance kita mengutus Lay dan Xiumin. Lalu untuk yang lainnya, kita akan mengadakan fashion show, oh dan juga kalian tau BoyBand yang sedang nge tren sekarang? Ya EXO? Aku, kris, chanyeol, kai, chen, dan sehun akan menampilkan itu di acara terakhir, sisanya menjaga stand stand makanan." Ucap suho panjang lebar. "kalian mengerti? Jadi berlatihlah dan jangan buat SMA kita malu" ucap suho, lalu disambut anggukan anggota lainnya. "yasudah cukup segini saja aku rasa. Rapat resmi ditutup" kata suho lagi sambil getok palu(?).

TEEEEEEET, bel berbunyi tandanya istirahat pertama. Dio sibuk melihat lihat resep di tab yang dia pinjam dari baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun dan Luhan mencari cari lagu yang pas untuk dinyanyikan nanti, Lay dan Xiumin sibuk latihan koreografi yang baru saja mereka lihat dari YouTube, sedangkan tao? Dia sedang berada di taman belakang berlatih wushu. "tao!" kris memanggil tao dari tempat duduk yang lumayan jauh jaraknya, yang dipanggil segera berbalik dan lari kearah kris, masih terlihat beberapa peluh mengalir dari pelipis hingga lehernya. "ada apa gege?" tanya tao sambil duduk disamping kris, kris menyodorkan air mineral dingin pada tao. Tao mengambil nya dan lagi lagi...

Tao POV

Kris menyodorkan minuman padaku, hehe kebetulan sekali aku sedang haus. Aku mengambilnya dan lagi lagi... skinship itu terjadi, tapi aku rasa bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya, karena kulihat muka kris mersemu merah."xi xie xie gege" ucapku terbata, tentu saja itu skinship kedua kainya, dan timing nya sangat tepat! "uhm, sama sama. Tao~ apakah aku memalukan saat berbicara tentang rencana noona noona itu? Aku merasa malu dan juga bersalah" ucapnya lirih. Jadi mungkinkah dia datang padaku untuk menanyakan hal itu? "tidak ge, kau hanya mengutarakan pendapat mu saja, dan aku rasa itu tidak salah." Aku berkata perlahan supaya tidak menyakiti perasaannya. "benarkah?" tanya nya lagi. "benar ge, aku tidak bohong" aku meyakinkannya, dan dia tersenyum. Senyum itu... haaaaah, kuharap aku CUP~ 'OMO! Apa ini? Dia dia menciumku! God apa yang harus kulakukaaaan!

Kris POV

Betapa leganya aku mendengar perkataannya, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu khawatir dengan pendapat orang lain.. aku hanya peduli pada pendapatnya. Gila mungkin. Aku menyunggingkan senyum, dan dia tampak memperhatikanku, walau kurasa dia tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikanku. CUP~ aku mencium bongkahan(?) daging lembut nan tipis itu, sungguh ini yang ingin aku rasakan selama ini. Dia tampak menutup matanya, aku memperdalam ciumanku. Kurasa belum puas aku mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia membuka mulutnya dan langsung ku jelajahi rongga itu. Tak lupa menyapu setiap deretan gigi indahnya. Dan aku mulai mengajak lidahnya bermain, dia membalas walau sebisanya, tapi aku senang "euuungh~" dia mendorong ku perlahan. Ku lepaskan pagutan itu,d an kuperhatikan dirinya. Ngos ngosan dengan wajah merah. Tubuh naik turun sesuai dengan irama tarikan nafasnya. Ku pegang kedua tangannya "Tao, gege tau mungkin ini sedikit terburu-buru, tapi... maukah kau menjadi milik gege?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke bola matanya. Dia tambah bersemu merah "n ne gege aku mau" ucapnya. "terimakasih tao, saranghae~" aku beringsut dari tempat duduk ku dan merdiri memeluknya. Dia menyamankan posisinya. "sama sama ge. Nado saranghae~" dia membalas pelukanku.

TBC~~~

akhirnya, setelah kemaren gangguan. bisa post nih ff gaje. makasih buat yang udah baca, dan juga yang udah review. kalo bisa jangan jadi siders~. oh ya kemungkinan aku bakal bikin ff request dari oppa ku. cast nya BaekHun, dan ini rate nya M! pertama kali bikin. dan author cuman mau ngasih tau, author bakal apdet ff ini setiap hari senin sampe kamis. maaf author banyak bacot. annyeoong~ review jusseyooo~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : It's Our Story**

**Cast : All member EXO, SUJU, 2ne1, F(X), SNSD**

**Pair : KaiDo, SuLay, RisTao, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, A little bit Humor**

**Lenght : Chapter 1/?**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, TYPOS, HUMOR GARING dll**

**A/N : annyeong haseyo *bow, gomawo buat yang udah pada baca ff ini. Gomawo~ *cipokinsatusatu langsung aja tanpa banyak bacot, .Do(T) maaf karena author gak bisa bales review nya satu satu**

**YAOI**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 4**

Author POV

"umin baby~~!" teriak chen sambil berlari kearah xiumin yang sedang bersama dio di kantin "haish, sialan! Kenapa harus ada dia!" xiumin yang kaget melihat chen berlari melebihi kecepatan angin-_- segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan dio yang masih memasang tampang O.O. "GYAAAAA BERHETILAH MENGEJARKU CHEN!" teriak xiumin sambil tetap berlari merasa dia tetap diikuti oleh chen. "Xiu baby kemarilaaah~~!" chen berlari sekuat tenaga dan berusaha mendekat kearah xiumin. Teriakan teriakan dan derap langkah kaki mereka berdua membuat gaduh seisi lorong yang mereka lewati. Melihat kejadian itu Dio hanya mengedikan bahunya dan berbalik DUAK dirinya sukses menabrak namja jangkung di depannya. "a ah mianhamnida" ucap dio sambil membungkuk, walau belum jelas siapa yang ia tabrak tadi. "gwenchana" ujarnya sambil memegang dagu dio dan mengangkatnya. Suara tegas itu, tangan yang besar itu, itu KAI! "kau tidak apa apa?" tanya nya lagi pada dio, sontak membuat yang ditanya segera mengusir lamunannya "a aku tidak apa apa" ucapnya terbata dengan wajah memerah. "bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Orang orang disini memandang sinis" kata dio sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar lorong. "aku rasa tidak" ucap kai. Hah? Apa maksudnya dengan tidak? Pikir dio. "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Do kyungsoo" ucapnya lagi. Dio semakin dibuat tidak mengerti oleh namja tan ini. Dia hanya memandang dengan tatapan –maksudmu?- kai hanya terkekeh dan mengalengkan tangannya di leher dio. "temani aku chagi" ucapnya sambil menyeret dio dalam dekapannya. CHAGI?dia bilang chagi? Sejak kapan? Kemana dia akan membawaku? Jangan jangan, dio segera menepis pemikiran yang ada di akhir itu 'angan bodoh dio!dia hanya mengajakmu ke atap' eeeeh keatap? Pikiran dio kembali melayang layang. "apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya kai sambil melepas tautan di leher dio. "e eh aniya" ucap dio sambil bersemu merah. "ada apa kau egajakku kemari?" tanya dio "dan apa maksudmu dengan perkataan chagi tadi?" sambungnya. "heum, aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku di sini. Chagi? Aku tidak memanggilmu begitu" jawab kai sambil terkekeh "eeeh? Iya kah?" dio terkejut, tapi dia yakin kai memanggilnya chagi. "hentikan, jangan memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh" ucapnya lagi sambil berbaring di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, "yaa! Aku tidak bodoh! Dan wajahku memang seperti ini! Jangan pernah memanggiku bodoh! Jika aku bodoh aku tidak mung-" kalimatnya terpotong oleh sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya yang tebal. Kalian sudah tau apa itu kan? "mppph!" dio memukul dada kai(tentunya siapa lagi-_-) Kai menjauhkan bibirnya, "apa yangkau lakukaaaan!" teriak dio. "itu karena kau terlalu banyak omong do kyungie~!" ucap kai enteng lalu mebaringkan dirinya di kursi itu lagi. "YA! Jangan mengganti nama orang sesuka hatimu! Dasar bodoooh!" ucap dio sambil memukul mukul lengak kai. "kau tidak bisa diam?! Kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi eoh?" tanya kai, tampak bibirnya menampakan smirk yang mematikan, membuat author meleleh #curcol. "a aniya! Jangan berani be-" lagi lagi kalimat itu terpotong oleh bibir kai, dan kali ini dia mulai melumat. "euugh, mppph!" dio tampaknya masih berkoar walau tak jelas apa yang dia katakan-,-. Merasa mulai kehabisan nafas, dio memukul kai dengan keras. Saat kai mundur terciptalah benang saliva diantara mereka. Tubuh dio naik turun dan berusaha meraup seluruh oksigen yang ada di ruangan terbuka itu. "sudah? Jangan mengomel lagi dan diamlah" kata kai sambil membaringkan lagi tubuhnya di kursi itu. Dio hanya tertegun, dan bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. "kemarilah" suara itu membuat dio membuyarkan lamunannya. Dio menghampiri kai "ada aaaaa~" kai menarik dio duduk disebelahnya dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha dio. "kursi ini keras, aku membutuhkan bantal" ucap kai sambil menyamankan posisinya di paha dio. Dio hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan mulai menyanyi _neoui sesanggeuro yeorin barameul tago. Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago. Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon odideun cheogugilteni _"suara mu bagus" ucap kai sambil menutup matanya. "go gomawoyo" ucap dio sambil tersipu malu. "YAAA! Kelas sudah masuk sejak 10 menit yang lalu! Dan kalian berdua masih berada disini?! Cepat masuk kelas sanaaah!" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu atap. Kaget, dio dan kai segera melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut. "AMBER SONGSAENIM!" jerit dio sambil berlari ke arah amber, tidak lebih tepatnya ke arah pintu itu. Dia tidak menyadari bel sudah berbunyi. "mianhae" kata dio sambil berlari ke kelasnya. "YAK! Kau kkamjong! Tidak akan pergi dari situ HAH!" bentak amber. Yang dibentak hanya memandangnya dingin lalu berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, tapi sebelumnya "kau merusak acaraku hyung!" ucap kai lalu lari kocar kacir karena sudah pasti amber akan berteriak mengomelinya. "YAKKK! KAU KIM JONG IN!" ucap amber sambil memandang ke arah perginya kai. 'cih, andai dia bukan cucu pemilik sekolah ini' batin amber dan segera pergi melanjutkan patrolinya(?)

KAISOO MOMENT END

Chanyeol POV

"baekkie berikan aku bekalmuuu, aku lapar~ jebaaal chagiyaaa" ucapku sambil bergelayut manja. "hentikan park chanyeol! Aku lapar!" ucapnya sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir seekor anjing yang kelaparan. "baekkie kau egois! Aku juga lapar" ucapku sambil sengaja memasang muka dingin. "hentikan memasang wajah seperti itu! Tidak akan mempan!" ucap baekhyun sambil terus memakan bekalnya. Haish menyebalkan sekali anak ini. Ku rebut saja kotak makanannya "YA! Park yeollie! Kembalikan makananku yoda jelek!" ucapnya sambil berusaha menggapai gapai tanganku "tidak akan pernah, sampai kau mau membaginya dengan ku byun baek pendek!" aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi tinggi dan sudah pasti berada diluar jangkauannya. "shirreo! Kembalikaaan! Minta saja pada eomma mu! Atau pergi ke kantin membeli makanan!" ucapnya sambil meloncat loncat, "shireo, aku tidak punya uang" ucapku sambil nyengir kuda. "YA! Sejak kapan pewaris PCY cooperation tidak punya uang! Jangan mebual dan cepat kembalikkan" ucapnya sambil menggapai gapai kotak bekalnya yang sudah pasti tidak tergapai, hahaha *ketawa evil. "berbagi maka akan ku berikan" kataku lagi sambil menatapnya dalam. "huh, yayayayayya aku akan berbagi sekarang berikan!" aku menurunkan tanganku dan meletakan makanan itu di atas meja. "baekkie, aaaaaa~" ucapku sambil membuka mulut. "cih, makan sendiri!" ucapnya galak. "tidak mauuu, aaaaa~" ucapku manja "cih, suaramu yang seperti bapak bapak pedophile sangat tidak cocok melakukan hal seperti itu! Nih!" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke arah muutku. "waau edoil kau ukakan" (baca, walau pedophile kau suka kan) "berhenti berbicara saat makan yoda jelek" dia menggetok kepalaku menggunakan sendok yang ida pegang "hehehehehe" aku hanya nyengir dan mencium bibir nya sekilas. Dia hanya memandangku denga death glare yang menurutku bukannya menyeramkan tapi malah lucu. "saranghae my byun baek pendek" ucapku sambil memeluk pinggangnya "nado saranghae park yoda jelek" ucapnya sambil menuapkan makanan lagi kemulutku. Haaaaah aku mencintai hidupku, dan juga namja disampingku ini.

SKIP TIME

Author POV

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat, seluruh siswa seoul musical highschool sudah mempersiapkan acara festival dengan sebaik mungkin. Sekolah itu sudah terhias dengan rapih, dan juga telah didirikan panggung mewah ditngah tengah lapangannya, di pinggir pinggrirnya sudah berbaris stand stand makanan, permainan, marchindise(?) dan yang lainnya. Panggung itu seperti panggung konser megah milik SUJU atau sejenisnya. Seluruh kelas dipakai sebagai pameran dan juga beberapa stand kecil didalamnya yang menyajikan berbagai makanan khas dari seluruh dunia. "dio, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya suho sambil membawa papan dada berisi tulisan tulisan keperluan dan jadwal atau semacamnya. "sudah suho, aku sudah memasak beberapa masakan dibantu jessica noona, sunny noona dan beberapa anak lainnya. Kau tenang saja" ucap dio sambil terus menata barang barang di sekitar dapur itu dan menyuruh beberapa temannya untuk membawa makanan makanan lezat itu ke stand nya masing masing. "baiklah. Galkkae" ucap suho lau berjalan ke arah gedung dance meninggalkan dio yang masih sibuk memasak. "jongin, lay, xiumin bagaimana?" tanya suho sambil bejalan mendekati mereka berdua. "sudah bagus suho, kami hanya tinggal tampil." Kata kai sambil mengusap peluhnya. "kami baik baik saja suho, jangan terlalu khawatir. Yoona noona, hyeoyeon noona dan yuri yoona membantu kami dengan baik" kata lay sambil tersenyum dan meneguk botol minumannya. "baiklah, aku serahkan pada kalian" ucap suho lalu pergilagi ke arah aula. Dari arah aula terdengar suara suara merdu dari orang orang didalamnya. "baekhyun, luhan sudah siap?" tanyanya (lagi). "sudah suho, aku dan luhan sudah berlatih, kau tenang saja, taeyeon dan tiffany noona membantu kami dengan baik" ucap baekhyun sambil menyimpan mic nya dan mengambil dua botol minuman dan memberikan yang satunya pada luhan. "baguslah, aku pergi" kata suho. Dia berlari ke arah gedung beladiri. Disana tao sedang latihan wushu dengan teman temannya sambil di temani kris. "tao, sudah beres?" tanya suho taksabaran. "eh? Sudah ge." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lawan wushunya. "kau berlebihan suho, acaranya masih nanti siang" ucap kris datar sambil melihat lurus kearah tao. "haaaah, terserah kau saja. Cepat latihan dance dan fitting baju untuk nanti acara fashion show!" perintah suho pada kris. Mereka seolah tidak mempedulikan tao yang sedang menghajar temannya. "yayayaya aku tahu. Hei panda hentikan, kau tidak ingin membunuh dia kan?" ucap kris sambil berdiri menghampiri tao. "hahaha maafkan aku. Tentu tidak gege" ucap tao sambil menyusap peluhnya di keningnya. "aku pergi dulu panda nakal" ucap kris lalu mengecup bibir tao cepat. "n ne ge" ucap tao canggung. Tak dia sadari suho sudah pergi entah sejak kapan. Tao membantu temannya berdiri dan mereka tertawa sambil meminum minuman isotonik.

"yeol kau sudah bisa bagian rapp nya?kulihat dance mu sudah bagus" ucap sehun sambil berbaring telentang sambil ngos ngosan. "sudah, kau tidak tau aku raja rapp di sini, hahahaha" ucap channyeol tertawa. Mereka sedang latihan untuk performnya malam nanti. "kris hyung kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya kai pada kris. "kau sudah tau jawabannya kkamjong" ucap chen sambil memasang wajah derp nya. "aku bersama pandaku" ucap kris sambil melenggang ke kamar ganti. "dia jadi lebih ekspresif setelah bertemu tao hyung" ucap sehun. "kau benar, sudah kita latihan lagi, kemana suho dan si kkamjong?" tanya chanyeol. "itu si kkamjong di pojok, dia gelap da diam di pojok, dia tidak terlihaaat! Aah aku merinding melihat hantu hitam" ucap chen sambil memasang wajah takut yang sumpah menijijikan!"berhenti seperti itu jongdae hyung. Ayo latihan" ucap suara di pojok itu. "gyaaa aku takut~" teriak chanyeol sambil menjerit seperti yeoja. "hentikan! Kita mulai" kata kris yang baru saja mengganti seragamnya menjadi pakaian training. Suho segera berganti pakaian sesaat setelah kris keluar dari kamar ganti. _Yo! Ok! Sexy~ neo hogshi molla gyeonggo haneunde. Jigeum wiheomhae so dangerous jakku nareul jageug hajimma nado nal molla. Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkaeeonna neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo. Geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona ijem jogeum sshig sana wojinikka. Na eureureong eureurong eureurong dae. Da mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyado molla._ Gerakan mereka begitu serasi dan juga indah(?) "bagus, kita hanya perlu berlatih vokal dan rapp nya saja." Ucap suho sambil meneguk air mineralnya. "aku rasa ini akan sangat hebaat!" ucap sehun sambil berbaring telentang dilantai kayu itu. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. KRETT bunyi pintu ruangan itu membuat kaget semua orang yang ada didalamnya. "yeol!" "hunnie~" "gege!" "hai chen chen" "suho hyung" ucap mereka berlima bersamaan, kecuali hanya ada seorang yang terdiam. "aaah baekki!" "Hannie~" "my baby panda!" "umin baby~" "lay ah~" ucap mereka mebalas panggilan dari kekasihnya masing masing. "hai chagi" kata kai. Semua disitu bingung, entah pada siapa kai mengucapkan kata kata itu. "siapa yang kau maksud kai?" tanya chanyeol. "namja pendek bermata bulat, yang sekarang hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa menghampiri aku!" ucap kai setengah berteriak, dia sengaja melakukannya. Yang dimaksud hanya mengeluarkan tatapam O.O "ya! Dio~ah, yang kai maksud adalah kau! Kemari dan hampiri kekasihmu!" kata baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk dipangkuan channyeol. "ta tapi sejak kapan aku berpacaran dengannya?" tanya dio, semua yang berada disana hanya tercengang. "kau lupa? Itu saat aku berada diatap bersamamu bodoh!" ucap kai sambil memeluk lututnya. "BE BENARKAH?" tanya dio sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah O.O nya -,- . "lupakan" kata kai dingin. "dio, kau lupa kapan jadian mu sendiri? Ckckck, sekarang hampiri kai dan minta maaflah padanya" kata luhan lembut. "ta tapi aku sungguh sungguh luhan" kata dio terbata. "sudah cepat sanah, aku akan pergi besama sehun" kata luhan lalu menggaet tangan sehun disebelahya dan berlalu pergi. Yang lain ikut menyusul, disana hanya tinggal dio dan kai berdua. "uhm, kai, maafkan aku." Ucap dio sambil menghampirinya, walau dio bingung untuk apa dia meminta maaf pada kai. "shirreo, tinggalkan aku!" ucap kai sambil menyelipkan(?) wajahnya diantara lututnya. "ta tapi, kai maafkan aku" ucap dio sambil memegang pundak kai, kai menepisnya. "ada apa denganmu? Aku bahkan tidak tau mengapa aku harus meminta maaf padamu!" dio merasa mulai jengkel. "aku bilang pergi!" kai mebalikkan tubuhnya. "huh yasudah. Toh bukan aku yang salah" dio melenggang pergi meninggalkan kai sendirian. 'liat saja kau mata bulat! Aku akan menghukummu!' batin kai sambil bersmirk ria. Dia segera berdiri dan pergi keluar ruangan itu.

**TBC~~~**

**jelek ya? maafin author, author lagi blank ide, ditambah author sakit plus mau UN~~ maaf juga telat update, author khawatir readersnim pada bosen nungguin. sekali lagi maafkan author *bow 90 derajat. chap depan ff ini end u,u. ada yang mau request ff? genrenya bebas, tapi kalo bisa jangan nyuruh author bikin rate M. author gak kuaat .**

**akhir kata, Review jusseyo, kalo bisa jangan jadi siders yo. tapi bagi siders terimakasih udah mau baca ff iniii u.u**

**annyeong~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : It's Our Story**

**Cast : All member EXO, SUJU, 2ne1, F(X), SNSD**

**Pair : KaiDo, SuLay, RisTao, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, A little bit Humor**

**Lenght : Chapter 1/5**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, TYPOS, HUMOR GARING dll**

**maple fujoshi2309 : nantii deh, aku fikirkan lagi buat yang M haha**

**Linkz : hahaha disini KaiSoo nya udah damaaai**

**TheresHS : makasiiih, author udah beres UN doain nilainya besar ajaa**

**Selurpee : iya aku juga UN, iya aku fikirkaaan~**

**A/N : annyeong haseyo *bow, gomawo buat yang udah pada baca ff ini. Gomawo~ *cipokinsatusatu langsung aja tanpa banyak bacot, .Do(T)**

**YAOI**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 5**

**Author POV**

DRAP DRAP DRAP suara hentakan kaki suho yang berlari menyusuri lorong yang membawanya menuju sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi orang orang rempong(?) "annye- YA! Kenapa kalian belum bersiap-siap?! OMO para juri sudah hampir sampai dan kalian! HAAAAH" suho menghela nafas frustasi, "YAK! Kris berhenti 'bermain' dengan Tao! Chen, berhenti berlari mengejar ngejar xiumin! Taeyeon noona ayo bangun! Kai berhenti mojok(?) di pojokan gelap, aku tak bisa melihatmu! Baekhyun berhenti duet dengan chanyeol, ini bukan saatnya latihan! Yuri noona hyeoyeon noona berhentilah latihan dance, para tamu sudah datang! Sehun berhentilah lovey dovey dengan luhan! Dio! Kau ingin membakar sekolah ini hah, berhenti bermain apiii!" teriak suho dengan keras dan membuat taeyeon yang sedang membuat pulau pun terbangun. "ya ya! Tidak sopan kau membangunkanku!" teriak taeyeon dari atas sofa dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya di bantal sofa. "kau hosh dengar itu hosh chen? Berhentilah mengejarkuuh!" teriak xiumin sambil terus berlari menghindari kejaran chen, "aku berhenti jika kau berhenti umin baby~" balas chen, xiumin langsung mempercepat larinya -, "jangan ganggu kami suho!" teriak chanyeol menggunakan mic yang membuat semua orang menutup telinga-_- "YA! Kecilkan suaramu park chanyeol!" teriak hyoyeon dan yuri berbarengan, yang di teriaki hanya senyum pepsodent. "aku tidak akan membakar sekolah ini suho hyung" ucap dio tenang sambil tetap berjongkok dan membakar marsmellownya *ruangan macam apa ini? Kai hanya menatap suho datar lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya sambil menekuk lututnya *poor kai sehun dan luhan berpura pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Suho yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

CUP~

Suho POV

Sungguh sulit menangani mereka semua, haaah aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ini akan berbahaya untuk sekolah ini. God apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi, CUP~ aku kaget dan membulatkan mataku, tepat di depanku, ada wajah orang yang snagat familiar dengan ku. Dia tidak bergeming dan masih membulatkan matanya. _'di-dia manis'_ oh my god apa yang kupikirkan! Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan memastikan ini bukan mimpi, alu segera menarik kepalaku. Aku memandang wajah yang kini bersemu merah tersebut. "mi-mianhae la lay-ah, a-aku tidak bermaksud" ucapku sambil menundukan kepala, kulihat dibawah ada sekantung marsmellow-, jadi dia sedang membakar ini bersama dio-_- "a-aniya gwenchana suho hyung" ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Lay POV

Dia menciumku? Atau aku yang menciumnya? Apa ini? Kenapa? ARGGGHHH! Apa apaan iniiiii. Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, aku pergi ke supermarket sebelah karena dio dan aku akan membakar marsmellow dan persedian kami habis. Dan saat aku tiba di lorong itu aku melihat suho hyung berada dipintu, dia menghela nafas dan terlihat sangat frustasi. Ada apa ini? Aku menghampirinya tapi tiba tiba CUP dia berbalik dan bibirnya tepat berada di bibirku. Ini first kiss ku dan ini berada di tempat yang tidak tepat, tidak ada padang rumput, tidak ada air mancur mewah tidak ada unicorn! Oke lupakan pemikiran yang terakhir. Tapi ini tidak tepat! Kenapa harus di depan ruangan, kenapa di saat aku membawa sekantung marsmellow, kenapa semua orang harus menyaksikan first kissku? PUKK kantung itu terjatuh kelantai. Suho hyung mengerjapkan matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah ku yang sudah pasti merah. "mi-mianhae la-lay ah, a-aku tidak bermaksud" ucapnya tergagap, dapat kulihat wajahnya terlihat gugup. "a-aniya gwenchana suho hyung" ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku. Kulihat kantung marsmellow itu tergeletak di samping kakiku. Aku segera berjongkok dan mengambilnya GREP dia juga menggambilnya, tapi tangannya salah navigasi, dia jadi memegang tanganku. DEG.. perasaan apa ini? Aku memandangnya dia membalas pandanganku. "e-eh" aku hanya megeluarkan suara itu. Dia beralih dari tanganku dan mengambil sekantung marsmellow tadi lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku meraih tangan itu dan berdiri. Dia menggandengku masuk keruangan dan memberikan marsmellow itu pada dio. Lalu dia menarikku pergi entah kemana...

Author POV

Dio hanya heran saat melihat dua namja di depannya bergandengan tangan dan yang satunya lagi memberi sekantung marsmellow kepadaku. "kau tidak ikut makan lay?" tanyaku pada lay, tapi dia tidak mendengarku dan malah sibuk menggenggam tangan suho yang sedang menyeretnya. Dio hanya mengedikan bahunya dan mulai membakar marsmellow nya. Di sisi lain chanyeol dan baekhyun kini masih duet chanyeol sibuk dengan rap nya sedangkan baekhyun sibuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang entah apa judulnya. Taeyeon masih tertidur dan membuat pulau yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya-, sedangkan xiumin dan chen masih berlari lari kecil #gak cape bang -_- yuri dan hyoyeon kini sudah berada di ruang ganti dan berganti menggunakan seragam sekolah #insyaf juga.. sehun sedang menggelitiki luhan sambil terus tertawa, kai masih diam memojok, kris kini sedang memangku tao. "ekhm" terdengar suara deheman yang membuat semua aktivitas terhenti, bahkan yuri dan hyoyeon pun sampai mengintip dari balik tirai #plak "kenapa kalian belum bersiap siap hah! Dimana suho ssi?! Cepat bersiap-siap SEKARANG!" teriak yeoja itu sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Semuanya langsung berhamburan keruang ganti termasuk taeyeon yang masih setengah sadar. "n- ne minzy saem!" teriak mereka. Minzy menghampiri kepulan asap di ruangan itu dan memadamkan api yang dibuat dio dengan seember air.

SKIP

Semua murid sekarang berkumpul di lapangan yang super duper luas itu dan memberi hormat kepada juri yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, lalu mereka segera berpencar dan melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. "ya ya! Henry hyung jangan simpan makanan itu disana! Itu harus berada di stan nyaa!" teriak dio dari kejauhan dan segera sibuk dengan pasakannya. Kelas kelasa yang sekarang sudah berubah jadi tempat pameran itu kini dipenuhi murid murid dan beberapa juri yang menyebar. _"baiklah karena sekarang acara akan dimulai, mohon semuanya berkumpul di lapangan" _ucap seseorang. Seluruh murid angsung berkumpul di lapangan dan membarkan kursi paling depan diisi oleh juri-juri. Munculah seorang namja di atas panggung "ya, karena semua orang sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai acara ini. Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih pada para juri yang terhormat karena berkenan datang ke sekolah kami tercinta" ucap namja bernama donghae itu "langsung saja tanpa basa basi kita sambut diva sekolah kita, Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan!" ucap donghae disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh. Baekhyun dan luhan pun naik kepanggung dan mulai menyanyi di iringi alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh lay. '_I lost my mind noreul choeunmmanasseultte no hanappego modeungoseun get in slow motion, nege marhaejwo ige sarangiramyeom. Maeil geudewa sumaneun gamjong deureul lawojugo bewogamyo, ssaugo ulgo anajugo nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyeon' _PROK PROK PROK

"ya penampilan yang sangat indah dari baekhyun ssi dan luhan ssi. Sekarang kita lanjutkan ke penampilan selanjutnya dari Zhang Yixing, Kim Min Seok, Kwon Yuri dan Kim Hyoyeon!" ucap donghae disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari murid lainnya. Lay, xiumin, yuri dan hyoyeon pun mulai menari dengan gerakan yang kompak juga keren dengan sedikit tambahan sexy~ PROK PROK terdengar teriakan riuh saar mereka turun dari panggung. "whoaa penampulan sempurna dari mereka, dan kini beralih pada beladiri sekolah ini, dan setelah itu kita akan menyaksikan penampilan spesial dari anggota OSIS kami. Dan inilah Huang Zi Tao dengan wushunya!" ucap donghae dan segera mempersilahkan tao untuk naik kepanggung. Tao berhasil membuat semua orang disana tercengang dengan jurus jurusnya. "itu pandaku" gumam kris tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. "itu hebat tao ssi. Dan inilah saatnya! Penampilan yang ditunggu-tunggu, kita sambut anggota OSIS kita!" ucap donghae penuh semangat. Para yeoja yeoja fans geng wolf berteriak teriak sambil mengangkat banner bertuliskan nama anggota geng itu. "gyaaaa! Kriiiis gyaaa!" "suhooooooo" "chanyeooool opppaaaaaaa" "kaaaai-aaah~" semua teriakan teriakan itu membuat para kekasih panas telinga dan mereka memasang muka cemberut. '_Yo~ ok! Sexy~ neo hogsi molla gyeonggo haneunde (jaldero) jigeum wiheomhae (so dangerous) jakku nareul hajima. Nado nal molla, sumi jaku motneunda. Niga nal hyanghae georeo onda. Nareul bomyeo utnunda. Neoda naege kkeuli neunji.' _Semua teriakan teriakan dari yeoja yeoja fans mereka terus terdengar bahkan sampai musik berhenti. Segera geng itu turun dari panggung itu dan menghampiri kekasih mereka kecuali kai yang lebih memilih pergi ke ruang ganti pakaian. "kau masih belum berbaikan dengannya?" tanya xiumin pada dio. Dio hanya menggeleng dan pergi ke stand makanan. Setelah istirahat, malam fashion show pun dimulai. Dibuka oleh kris yang berjalan dengan penuh kharisma dan juga pakaian keren yang menempel ditubuh atletisnya. Author meleer #plak lalu tao yang menyusul dari belakang dan menaruh tangannya di bahu kris, sontak sunny langsung mengabadikan moment tersebut. Setelah dua couple itu berlalu dilanjut lagi oleh xiumin yang bergaya ala bad boy yang malah terlihat cute dimata author(?) lalu chen berjalan menghampirinya sambil menatap xiumin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Di sambung oleh sehun yang membawa boneka beruang sambil mengenggam tangan luhan lalu diam di depan panggung sebentar, dan kembali lagi, seperti biasa yoona mengabadikan moment langka itu. Sekarang giliran suho berjalan dengan tampang cool di ikuti lay yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu suho dengan malu malu. Sekembalinya mereka dilanjutkan dengan chanyeol yang merangkul baekhyun dan berjalan dengan gaya freestyle mereka. Terakhir dio jalan kedepan dengan pakaian bergaya street style, dio sebenarnya bingung mengapa dia berada di urutan terakhir bersama kai, dan seharusnya kai duuan yang maju tapi dia tidak muncul juga jadi dio berjalan duluan. 'semarah itukah kai padaku?' pikir dio sambil berjalan di depan, dia berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya walau sebenarnya dia ingin menangis. 'benar, aku menyukainya' fikir dio lagi, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Butir pertama air matanya mengalir 'apa yang aku lakukan' fikirnya lagi dan butir kedua pun terjatuh. 'aku menyukainya' dan butir ketiga pun berhasil menetes, 'aku mencintainya' dan GREP! Seseorang merangkul leher dio membuatnya dan semua penonton disana terbelalak kaget. Dio memutar kepalanya dan ternyata kai sedang memeluknya dari belakang, sebenarnya dio tidak menyadari bahwa saat dia berjalan, kai tidak sengaja melihatnya menangis. Dia langsung berlari ke panggung dan memeluknya dari belakang. "jangan menangis soo" ucapnya sambil mengusap airmata dio, lalu kai berjongkok dihadapan dio dan memberinya setangkai bunga mawar berwarna kuning. "karena merah sudah terlalu mainstream, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, do kyungsoo?" tanya kai sambil menyerahkan bunga berwarna kuning itu. Dio hanya melongo, dan tak lupa yang lainnya juga. "k-kai, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya dio sambil menghapus airmatanya. "aku? Menembakmu bodoh! Cepat terima, aku pegaaal~" ucap kai sambil membuat puppy eyes nya. "y-ya, aku mau" ucap dio sambil meraih bunga ditangan kai. Kai bangkit dan memeluknya. "maafkan aku soo, aku kasar dan tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk mencerna semua ini. Aku sadar kau sangat innocent soo" bisik kai dalam pelukannya. Para fans kai langsung menangis tersedu sedu sampai ada yang menggigiti tangannya sendiri saking gregetnya-, para juri hanya tersenyum, dan anggota x lady? Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan selain mengambil gambar dan video?ckckck-, KaiDo pun segera berbalik dan berlari kebelakang panggung. Saat luhan baru saja ingin bertanya pada dio, kai langsung menarik tangan dio dan membawanya ke taman belakang. "soo, mianhae" ucap kai sambil memegang tangan dio yang tengah duduk di hamparan rumput. "untuk?" tanya dio sambil memandang kearah kai. "untuk semuanya" jawab kai sambil bangun dari tidurnya, dio ikut bangun. "memangnya kenapa?" dio masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang namja didepannya ini fikirkan. "menyakitimu, membuatmu menangis" ucap kai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah dio. "saranghae baby soo" ucap kai dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "na- mppph" kai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir dio dan mulai melumatnya. 'kiss ke 4 ku, aku meyukainya, dan akan selalu menyukai kissing ku kedepannya jika dengan namja ini' batin dio, dan memejamkan matanya, lalu membalas lumatan lumatan kai. Oke kita pndah dulu ketempat lain sebelum ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas kekekeke ^^.

"aaah, akhirnya selesai jugaaa~" ucap baekhyun sambil membaringkan kepalanya di tangan chanyeol, ya mereka sedang berada di sisi ain dari taman belakang. "penampilan yang bagus baekki~" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut baekhyun. "aku tahu suaraku memang bagus yoda jelek" jawab baekhyun enteng dan menyamankan pelukannya pada chanyeol. "hmm, yaya. Sarangahe pendek" ucap chanyeol sambil membalas pelukan baekhyun. "nadooo jelek" mereka pun berguling guling di padang rumput itu-,

"hannie, tadi sangat indah. Kau hebat" ucap sehun sambil memeluk leher luhan yang sedang duduk di samping nya. Mereka berada di taman belakang, tapi entah di bagian mana kare taman itu sangat luas-,- "hahahaha, itu biasa saja hunnie" ucap luhan sambil mendongkakkan wajahnya. "saranghae hunnie" sambung luhan, nado hannie" balas sehun dan mencium kening luhan, lalu menjalar ke bibirnya.

"chen chen! Lepaskan kau berat!" ucap xiumin sambi berusaha melepaskan tangan chen yang masih setia menggaet leher xiumin. "engga akan pernah baby~" balas chen dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher xiumin. "hhh, kau ini, lalu kita akan kemana?" tanya xiumin yang hanya menurut saja saat tadi chen menyeretnya. "berputar-putar area sekolah, kita uji nyali" kata chen santai sambil menyeret xiumin ke gudang sekolah. "ya ya! Shireo! Pergi saja sendiriii!" xiumin berusaha melepaskan tangan chen di lehernya. Dia segera berlari menjauhi chen yang masih berdiri di depan pintu gudang sambil cengo melihat kekasihnya berlari secepat itu. "ya ya! Umin baby! Waiiit!" ucap chen sambil ikut berlari. Di fikirannya ada 2 hal yang menyebabkan dia lari. Pertama karena xiumin kabur begitu saja, dan yang kedua... dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Author juga merasakan hal yang sama chen

"panda, kau sudah jadi master wushu ya?" tanya kris sambil tiduran dengan paha tao sebagai alasnya. "hah? Iya kah ge? Tao bahkan engga tau itu ge" jawab tao polos. "hhh, bukan itu tao. Kamu harusnya jawab 'ko tau ge?' gitu taooo" ucap kris sambil menghela nafas, "oooh gitu ya ge.. oke ulang ulang ge" ucap tao semangat. "pandaa, kau sudah jadi master wushu ya?" kris mengulang pertanyaan nya, "ko gege tau?" jawab tao sesuai dengan yang kris perintahkan. "habisnya tao bikin hati gege babak belur~" ucap kris sambil ber smirk ria. "eh? Tao gak pernah nge wushu gege kok, apa lagi pukilan yang kena hati gege, tao gak akan pernah ngelakuin itu gee" ucap tao sambil membentuk tanda silag dengan tangannya. "hhh, tao, sekarang mendingan tao wushuin gege aja deh" ucap kris sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. "kenapa ge? Emang gege ngapain sampe tao harus nge wushu gege?" jawab tao yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kris. "wushu gege sekarang tao!" ucap kris dengan nada memerintah. "heum, yasudah gege yang minta" ucap tao dan segera berdiri, dan membantu kris berdiri. "tepat di bagian hati gege wushunya tao!" ucap kris lantang. 'mau apasih ge' batin tao. Tao mengambil ancang ancang dan BRUK BRUK DUAG #sound effect gagal. Tao memukul kris tepat dihatinya. Kris seketika terjatuh ke tanah. "ge! Gege tidak apa apa?" tanya tao sambi menghambur ke arah kris yang jatuh telentang. "hosh, hosh. Gini rasanya hati di wushu hosh" ucap kris ngos ngosan. "gege! Ayo ke UKS!" tao pun memapah kris ke UKS. 'aku gak akan lagi nge gombal ke panda ini' batin kris. Couple payah#ditabok kris, di wushu tao

"lay-ah, penampilan mu bagus tadi" ucap suho sambil memegang tangan lay. Mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon tempat mereka pertama kabur dari satpam bernama amber itu. "a-aah ne gomawo suho hyung" ucap lay terbata. "heuum, jangan panggil hyung. Aku ingin mendengarmu memanggilku chagi" ucap suho sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan lay. "n-ne ch-chagi" ucap lay terbata. "saranghae baby" ucap suho sambil memeluk lay. "na-nado saranghae suho hyu-eh, chagiya" ucap lay sambil menyamankan pelukaannya

THE END

hiyaaaaaaaaah, ff ini akhirnya tamaaaaat, author legaaa~ maaf lama update, author lagi liburaan~~ makasih udah mantengin ff abal ini.. gomawo, saranghaee~ mumumumu.. ohya buat yang request ff hunhan school life nanti auhtor bikiniiin...


End file.
